The type of person you marry
by agnessan
Summary: You are my today and all of my tomorrows. This story follows Molly and Charles in their new relationship. It is hard when a person enter your life and suddenly means the world to you. But, when something is meant to be, it works out. Love is strong.
1. Chapter 1: Home again

**Chapter 1: _Home again_**

The sun found its way thru the white curtains. Molly opened her eyes. It was still early in the morning and it was saturday which meant that they could stay in bed a bit longer than usual. There was a movement underneath her, which made her smile. He was awake.

"Good morning boss." Molly said and turned so she was facing him. She had been sleeping with her head on his bare chest all night.

"Good morning Dawesy", Charles answered with a soft smile. "Don't call me boss will you."

"I like calling you boss, sir." Charles sighed, but the spark of humor in his eyes showed that he really didn't mind.

"Well, sir, isn't any better. My name is Charles." This made Molly chuckle. "Why do you find my name so bloody funny?"

Molly bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I don't know, it just sound so posh. Its a nice name, I suppose, but well, I'm used to call you boss, sir or bossman."

Charles just shook his head, but there was a humored look on his face. Then she felt his hands on her bare back, stroking her spine up and down. Suddenly he spun her around so he was on top and she squealed of surprise. His lips found her in a soft, lingering kiss that soon grow into something more intense.

How could she ever get use to this? All the feelings that flooded throw her when he touched her, kissed her, loved her. It was overwhelming.

There was a time in Molly Dawes life when she had no idea about what she should do with her life. The army hadn't even been a alternative. Today she was grateful that she had found the army. It had changed her as a person and she had grown. She wouldn't be the person she was today if it hadn't been for the army.

It was also one more thing she could thank the army for. If she hand't joined up, she wouldn't have met Charles and the thought of that was unbearable.

It is amazing how a person can walk into your life and you can't even remember how you ever lived without this person. A life without Charles was hard to imagine.

Molly had never before felt something similar and she knew her feelings was mutual. When she looked into his dark brown eyes, she could see that he felt the same. It was something with the way he looked at her. Molly Dawes was sure, Charles James loved her and she loved him.

. . .

There was two days since Molly had got back from her second tour. She had taken a cab from the airport to the Royal Crescent in Bath, where Charles was staying with his parents. She had knocked on his door and he had been totally unaware of her arrival.

" _Missed me?" She had said with a cheeky grin._

 _Captain Charles James had just opened the door and the sight infront of him made him quiet._

 _Then a smile appeared on his lips, but no word got out, what could he say that described the joy he felt? He just nodded for her to come inside. Molly ducked under his arm and went inside. Charles closed the door and then, in one movement, he turned around, swept her up in his arm and kissed her. A deep kiss, filled with passion, that showed just how much he had missed her._

Molly hadn't been in East ham to see her family yet. Just a phone call the day she arrived. Her mum had been texting a few times and asked when she was coming.

Her family didn't know about Charles yet. She had told them that she was stuck on the base. It was a lie, but she and Charles wasn't official yet. They needed to sort it out with the army first. Rumors could destroy both their carriers.

Charles had told her at the hospital that he was resigning his commission. But, as she had expected, he had now changed his mind. The army was a part of his life.

There had been so much emotions after the tour. They both had been insecure about their futures. The only thing they had been sure about, was their feelings for each other.

Molly came to remember their first date. It had been on a restaurant in Bath and she had referred to Charles as boss at first.

" _Charles."_

" _Charles?" Molly couldn't help but smirking. To her, he was boss, sir or Bossman. Charles, well, that was posh._

" _You're smirking." Charles said._

" _No!" Molly answered with a chuckle._

" _What's so fucking hilarious about Charles? What are you gonna do, call me bossman for the rest of our life's?"_

 _Molly went stiff, but there was still a small smile on her face._

" _Previous there weren't you"._

" _It's chemistry."_

" _I failed that."_

" _Ey, you know what a mean."_

 _They gazed at each other for a moment. It was all so new, but they both know that what they felt for each other was special. It was something strong, it was love, but also a band. They had been thru so much together and that made them stronger. What they had and were creating was something not everyone got to experience._

Later that morning they were sitting at the breakfast table, Molly with her coco pops and tea, Charles with a cup of coffee and a bowl with oat. Charles was reading the newspaper and Molly was lost in thoughts.

"Everything okey Molly?"

She looked up and met Charles concerned eyes. He putted the newspaper aside and caught her gaze.

"Yah, of course, everything's just fine."

"It looks like something is bothering you?"

There was a small pause before Molly answered:

"Well, I think I need to go and see my family today."

Charles nodded, of course she missed her family. He had been so happy that she was here so that hadn't even crossed his mind before. Pretty selfish of him, he realized.

"I'll drive you."

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "I can take the train."

"I want to drive you."

"It's kind of you, but i'm perfectly fine with taking the train."

"I know you are, but I would like to meet your parents, see where you live and all that."

Molly stared at him in silence.

"You don't want to see where I live, its anything but nice, and well, my family is a bit weird."

Molly know she shouldn't, but she felt ashamed of where she came from. Charles had grew up in Bath, with welted parents in a nice house. She could not imagine him being in her parents apartment with kids running around and all that. Her family's apartment was in the size of Charles parents living room.

"Of course I do, it doesn't matter where you live or come from. I love you and that is what matters."

It was something with the way he said it that made Molly believe him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea? He wasn't anything like her previous boyfriend. She trusted him - with her life for all what mattered - she actually wanted her family to meet him someday. Maybe that day was today?

"Okey, you can come."

Charles grinned and leined over the table. His right hand stroke her cheek carefully. Then he gave her quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you Molly Dawes."

"Ditto."

Then both of them stood up, they needed more, feel each other. Charles grabbed Mollys by her thighs and lifted her up so her legs was wrapped around his hips. He then made his way upstairs. This was something they needed to finish in bed.

. . .

They were driving on the streets of East Ham in London. The pub, Earl Of Wakefield was open again, it was still a bit early to be drinking. But Molly could see some similar faces, friends of her father, she hoped he wasn't one of them. He knew she was coming home.

Molly had called her mum earlier and told her that she was coming, she had also told her that she was taking someone with her. Belinda had been confused at first, but then started to ask lots of questions that Molly had no intention to answer, not just yet at least.

"You ok darling?"

Charlies putted his hand on her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. Molly turned her head so she was looking at him. The way she looked at him made hime realize that he was in trouble.

"Did you or did you not just call me darling?"

"Well, I may have."

Oh yes, he was in trouble, big trouble.

"You can't call me that mate, we sound like an old married couple!" Molly exclaimed.

Charles grinned, lifted his hand from her thigh and took her small hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss over her knuckles.

"Honey? My love? Cupcake? Sweetie? What do you want me to call you?"

"Jesus mate, you really are like an old man are you", Molly bit her bottom lip to hold back a giggle. "How the hell did I find a posh boy like you..."

"Well, you are stuck with me", he answered with a smirk. "Darling."

Molly just shook her head, putted her hand on his thigh and he placed his hand over hers. They sat like that for the rest of the ride. The smile never left Mollys lips. It was hard to believe that she had found someone like Charles, and that he felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpse from the past

**Chapter 2:** _ **Glimpse from the past**_

"Are you ready?" Charles asked, Molly gave him a quick glance and then nodded. They walked hand in hand from the parking lot and up the stairs.

The door on the end swung open and Belinda, followed by a bunch of kids came running in their direction. Molly let go of Charles hand and threw herself in the arms of her mother. Charles could see from the way Mollys face lit up, that she had missed her family a lot.

In the door opening was a man standing. He was wearing an old t-shirt and no pants, his face was pale and his eyes were a little red. Charles suspected that it was Mollys father, Dave.

"Molly, who is that pretty boy that you've brought with you?" Belinda asked and glanced over at Charles.

"This is Charles, he is..." Molly paused, unsure how she would introduce him. She couldn't introduce him as her CO, that would be weird and was he even her boyfriend? They haven't had that discussion yet. But Charles collected himself and saved Molly.

"I'm a friend of Molly's, Captain Charles James." Charles reached out his hand to Belinda.

"A Captain, Molly, where did you find him?"

Molly looked up and saw Nan walking in their direction.

"Nan!" Molly said and run over to give her a hug.

"Easy there girl, Is that bloke yours? If not, I be happy too take him."

Molly laughed at glanced over at Charles who stared at them with widened eyes. His cheeks was flushed, but he collected himself and introduced himself to Nan. A true gent was Nan's opinion of Charles, she also thought he was a real catch.

Inside the apartment there was tea and muffins at the table. The muffins were definitely homemade, the shape of them was not equable and they looked a bit scary. Probably because of the blueberries, if you mix the batter after you have put blueberries in the muffins will get a grey color. It looks just as bad as it sounds.

"The kids helped me with baking muffins this morning, they do taste good even if they look a bit strange..." Belinda said with an excusing tone in her voice.

"It looks good." Charles said, always the gentleman. Molly took a step closer to him and he putted his arm around her waist.

Dave hadn't introduced himself yet so Charles decided that it was his move. He excused himself and walked out, Dave was standing at the balcony with a cigarette.

"Hello, I'm Charles, a friend of Mollys."

Dave did not even bother to turn around.

"Good for you."

Charles took a step forward so he stood beside Dave. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then Dave decided to say something.

"How is Molls?"

It was something in his voice that made Charles realize that Dave cared for his daughter more than he showed.

"She's fantastic, I have never before met such a challenging and free spoken young woman as her." Charles said with proud in his voice. This made Dave smile, he glanced over at Charles.

"How did you too meet?"

"Well", this was a hard one Charles thought, he wasn't sure about how much he should say. "I was in Afghan with her and well, we met again when we got home and here we are."

"I thought there was something between her and that welsh guy."

"Oh, Smurf you mean, he was a good guy but he and Molly was only friends, really close friends. We both miss him."

"You knew too him then?"

"I did, I served with both him and his brother."

"His brother died to, didn't he?"

The conversation were now taking a path that Charles would rather avoid. But, at least they were talking. He wanted to be on good foot with Mollys father, it was important for her and that made it important for him.

"He died in Irak on a mission there."

"And you were there with him? When he died I mean."

"Yes."

They stood quiet, both men lost in their own thoughts. Then Dave once again broke the silence.

"We should go in, Belinda has baked some muffins with the kids." Charles nodded in response and both men went inside.

Molly looked up when they got inside, a worried look on her face who disappeared when Charles gave her a brief smile. They sat down next to each other, knees touching which made them both relax a bit.

When they were sitting at the table, Nan asked how Molly and Charles met. They gave each other a worried look. Should they tell them or should they wait? On the other hand, no one from Mollys family had anything to do with the army, which meant that there was no possibility for the army to found out anyway.

"I was Mollys CO during tour", Charles started and the adults around the table looked at him with widened eyes. "It may not have been love at first sight."

"He treated to un lob me out of the plane." Molly said and winked at Charles.

"Well, then Molly here was a pain the ass at first. But as you all know, she is anything but dumb. She soon showed me how brilliant she was and well, I was stuck."

Charles had hoped that Molly would leave that part about the 'un lob out of the plane' out, but well, she was Molly. Everyone seemed to see the funny side in the story and Charles could relax.

"Is that even allowed?" Belinda asked.

"We decided to wait out, nothing happened during tour." Molly answered quickly.

More questions were asked and answered. They continued to tell their story and when they were done, Belinda stood up and gave Charles a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of our Molls."

. . .

The couch wasn't big enough for two persons, but neither of them minded. Molly was laying with her head on Charles chest and he had wrapped an arm around her.

"What did you and dad talk about?" Molly asked.

"Well, he asked a bit about the army", Charles wasn't sure if he should bring up Smurf, he knew how hard his death had been for Molly. She always got this sad look on her face whenever his name was brought up. "He asked about Smurf."

"Smurf? Why?"

"He thought you and Smurf had been something more than friends."

"Why does everyone think that? I never said anything that could support that!"

Charles wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her close.

"I know Molly, it's okey. I explained that to him and he seemed to get it."

"Good, you know, it has always been you, no one else since I first met you."

"Ditto Molly, bloody ditto."

They were both asleep a few minutes later. Charles had chosen to leave the part about Smurf brother out. He was still not comfortable to talk about it. It was still to fresh, and he felt guilty.

Candy's words on the funeral had got stuck in his mind. Over and over agin, he heard her say it. He had failed her, he had failed Gerald and Smurf. Captain James felt like a big failure, but he never spook about it. Just kept it inside.

. . .

What kind of people did not have coffee at home? Apparently Mollys family belonged to this rare kind of people. Charles had once told Molly that he wasn't a fully function soldier until he had his first cup of coffee in the morning. It was actually true, he was not even very good to be around before that first cup. This morning was no exception. Charles was not in his best mood.

"Okey Charlie boy, I think we need to find a coffeeshop where you can get that bloody coffee of yours", Molly said and winked at Charles who was getting dressed. He mumbled something as a response and Molly started to giggle. "You really are a pain in the arse before that first cup boss!"

"Don't play with me Dawes."

Now there was captain stern face talking which made Molly giggle even more. Charles had a hard time seeing the funny side of it, but seeing Molly laughing made him smile a bit. She always made him feel better, she was like a wind of joy.

They went to a coffeeshop in the area and Charles finally got his coffee.

"It taste like crap, but it fullfilled its purpose." Charles said and took a gulp of the coffee. The black liquid didn't look tasty at all, but at least it was coffee. Molly couldn't understand how Charles got drink that shit, she was more than happy with her tea.

"Good, are you happier now then boss?"

Charles answered to this by reaching forward and catch Mollys lips in a kiss. He tasted of coffee and mint, Molly actually found that to taste good, even if she wasn't a fan of coffee. It was the taste of Charles, and how could she not like that.

The kiss didn't last long. Making out before nine in the morning at a coffeeshop got some glances from people around them.

"Molly, is that you?"

It was a voice that Molly recognized from the past. She turned around and her suspicion was confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3: The past in the present

**Authors note:** _**I know and I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long for this! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and it's making me happy that you enjoy it. I will write faster an d publish sooner in the future, I hope.. But here you have a short chapter, I have already started to write on the fourth so it will not be too long I hope.**_

 **All rights belong to Tony Ground. I'm just playing around with his fantastic characters…**

 **Chapter 3:** **The past in the present**

 _So dark, so deep, the secrets that you keep..._

We are more than seven billions of people in the world. We all think that we are the main character, and in someway we are, at least from our point of view.

We all have our own little secrets. Some of them are dark and deep, others just small little things that you like to keep close to your heart. Sometimes secrets from the past comes haunting us in the present. It's not always a good thing, sometimes it is.

We can learn from our past, but sometimes the past is just breaking us apart. Breaking us into small little pieces of broken feelings and regrets.

How you get thru this is a task that not everyone will achieve. Some of us just disappear in the dark, twisty place of our own minds.

. . .

Either of them spoke on the way back to Bath. There were unspoken questions in the air that no one had the courage to ask. Molly was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you okey?"

Her hand touched his arm in a briefly. He was tense and his gaze was locked straight ahead. It took a few seconds before he spook.

"No, I'm not okey. It's all like a fucking nightmare."

Even if she knew that he wasn't angry at her, it sure felt that way.

"You know, what she said wasn't true. It wasn't your fault", he didn't even look up. "Charles, please listen to me."

"Maybe she is right, maybe it is my fault. If I hadn't let my emotions interfere with my work, Smurf wouldn't been shot."

It was something that had crossed Mollys mind several times. Had it been their fault? If they hadn't confessed their feelings for each other, would things have turned out different? Smurf would probably not have done what he did. But, thinking this way isn't changing the past, it was just destroying the present.

"What's done in the past is done, you need to move on Charles." The words that escaped her mouth was true, she knew that, but she had a hard time believing it herself.

Molly did feel guilty, but somewhere deep inside, she knew that it hadn't been their fault.

Smurf had been affected of his brothers death even before the tour. He weren't supposed to be on tour, he should have stayed home from the beginning. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't Charles fault. She needed to reassure Charles that it was the truth, but how?

Candy had appeared in the little coffeeshop in East Ham. It had surprised both Molly and Charles. Candy had been in London for the weekend and visiting an old friend. Candy had been at Mollys place first but Belinda had given her directions to the coffeeshop.

"Molly, how?" Candy said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved Smurf?"

This wasn't the way Molly had wanted Candy to found out.

"Me and Smurf was never more than friends Candy. I loved him, but just as a friend, nothing more."

"He gave you an engagement ring!" Candy whispered.

"I know, but I was clear that I had no feelings what so ever for him and would just keep the ring until he found someone to give to."

"He loved you Molly."

"I know."

Then Candy gazed at Charles, now with anger in her tear filled eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Candy", Charles began but Candy cut him off.

"You two, you two killed my Smurf", Candys eyes was burning with anger and her voice filled with disgust. "You!" she said looking at Charles. "You were supposed to take care of him, instead you took the woman he loved from him. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Molly caught a glance at Charles who now was pale. With a calm voice he said:

"I am sorry that you lost your sons."

Candy gave them both a hate filled gaze before she run out. But her words stayed, in both Molly and Charles.

. . .

They were making themselves ready for bed. Molly had just gotten out from the shower and had only a towel wrapped around her. She got eyes on Charles who sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't even look up when she sat down beside him. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Charles spook:

"My parents have a rule, they never go to bed if they are fighting or having unspoken things between them. I think that's a good rule." Charles took Mollys hand and stroke it with his thumb.

"I like that rule", Molly said.

Soon his arms was around her, lifting her up into his lap. Her hands stroke over his shoulders and behind his back. Charles shirt was removed, as Mollys towel and they continued to explore each other bodys.

Before they went to sleep, Molly said:

"If we are really fighting ya know, like big fight, it's not going to be this easy."

"I know. I love you Molly Dawes."

"Ditto."


End file.
